


Ache

by Gingerfloss



Series: Indefinite Earth [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: COS EVERYONE NEEDS PREGNANCY ANGST, F/F, Gen, Multi, also vodka and cake does not actually solve things, i should right more along this them, never listen to ameythyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can gems even have stomach aches? Or is this something else?</p>
<p>(Part of Indefinite Earth: Gem Verse Prompt drabble/Oneshot collection! Focusing on various different themes and rated anything. Multi Paring and Multi length! Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

Prompt (Ache)

“You’re jealous.” It was a statement of fact rather than a suggestion, and it was probably true. Pearl scowled, glancing sideways at the purple gem that dumped herself down next to her, beaming as she bit into the cupcake she’d brought with her: “You don’t like watching Rose get fat with that human baby.”

“I don’t care.” The other protested, folding her arms tight across her chest with a glare of irritation at the other: “Why would I? Rose likes it. And Its her decision if she wants to have Gregs….baby.” That word tasted almost sour in her mouth, looking away as her expression darkened.

“You do care!” The younger pointed out, tipping her head back slightly as she swallowed the last of her food, and shifting slightly to drop her entire weight on the others lap, beaming up at her as she flicked the hair out of her eyes to examine her: “You’ve not look anywhere else since she told you! You’ve done nothing but stare at Rose for ages. You even forgot to complain about me eating.”

Pearl scowled so hard her entire face screwed up, huffing as she glanced down at the other on her legs: “You like eating so much theres no point telling you not to.” She pointed out, her eyebrows knitted together: “Every time I do, you find something else to demolish in front of me.”

Amethyst snorted, stretching both arms up in the air above her head and beaming at the other: “Your face is hilarious when I eat weird stuff, P! Makes it worth the stomach ache.”

“I’m not surprised you get pains, Sand and wood are not edible things.” She grumbled, trying to push the other off her lap in an almost lazy fashion. She could have shoved the other off in one movement if she’d wanted to, but secretly she was enjoying the distraction from the strange feelings that had been pulling at her stomach. She’d never felt anything this uncomfortable before, usually when anything was bothering her, she’d go and talk to Rose until the pink gem managed to sort out how she was feeling. But Rose was the problem this time. And she couldn’t exactly march up to her dearest friend and complain about her being pregnant, especially when she seemed to be so thrilled about the prospect of being a mother.

The purple gem sprawling on her had noticed the strange shift in her friend four days ago, when Rose had come bounding into the room with the strange pregnancy stick thing in her hand, almost squealing as she spilled the news to all three of her friends at once. Of course, they’d all be polite and excited about it, but privately, Amethyst suspected that they’d all had completely different opinions on what their leader had decided to do.

Garnet had disappeared into her room almost moments after Rose had bounced out of the temple again, probably because she was struggling to stay in one piece, Amethyst couldn’t imagine Ruby and Sapphire agreeing on their new discovery. As much as they boasted about fitting together perfectly, She was pretty convinced that the entirety of beach city knew about it when they disagreed, their completely contrasting personalities where a sight to behold.

And Pearl had gone strangely quiet, and seemed to be caught in a daydream. Amethyst herself hadn’t even bothered to worry about it, she was far too busy being excited and bouncing around Roses legs with a grin, helping her examine a pile of baby magazines and information, completely confused by the amount of weird things a baby seemed to need.

“Aww P, You should try eating sometime. It’s a good distraction!” She pointed out, grinning up at her as she shifted to run her hand through the others hair, fluffing it: “Or try alcohol. Viv gave me some and it makes you all fluffy.”

The elder snorted in surprise at that suggestion: “Seriously? Have you never thought about how disgusting it is to eat? Or drink? Its all squishy and gross and… yuck.”

Amethyst laughed: “Yeah well, you think everythings gross. Come on, lets go find you some cake and booze!”

For the first time, the older gem didn’t protest when she was grabbed and pulled to her feet and dragged out of the door. Maybe she might actually know how to stop this strange ache inside her.


End file.
